Angel Drabbles
by Aurey09
Summary: A collection of Angel drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Political Correctness  
**Timeline: **Early Season 5

**Character:** Harmony 

Harmony marched into Angel's office brandishing a booklet in her hand.

"I think we should start filling the water coolers with pigs' blood." 

"What?" 

"There's not enough equal rights for vampires round here." She couldn't believe Angel's lack of awareness. "They made me read a pamphlet, but there's nothing about vampires - it needs updating." 

"We have Necro-tempered windows." Angel tapped the glass.

"It's a start." 

"Change is a slow, painstaking process." 

"Pain-staking! That's like negative word for us." She waited for Angel's outrage to surface. He would normally have snapped at her by now. "Doesn't it bother you?" 

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Resolution  
**Character:** Lorne

**Timeline:** Spin the bottle/Home 

_Every story has a resolution (unless it's post-modernist or cancelled by Fox). I told the beginning on a stage to a audience of me - a spell went awry and my friends lost their memories and I woke up a demon. It would have happened but I sounded the starter's pistol._

And now it ends because a pretty, dead lady laid out her own yarn. My chance at resolution - the thing I've been after.

I knocked back Seabreezes to calm my nerves. It makes it easier to smile as it pulls up.

Besides who doesn't love a limo ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** I Will Forget You  
**Character:** Doyle  
**Timeline:** I Will Remember You 

"You don't hang about do you." Doyle noted, everything in the office had a price tag attached to it. 

"It's one of my strengths." Cordelia said.

"As long as I get my cut."

Angel walked in, still looking beaten up from the mohra attack - it was taking awhile to adjust to Angel being human - but something else was wrong.

"Is Buffy downstairs?"

"Yeah." Doyle nodded, Angel left without another word."Something seem off to you."

"Well that's love for you." She said with regret, that's when he realised it wasn't just a crush he was in love with --


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Hope  
**Timeline: **Pre-Series

**Character:** Numero Cinco 

"My company would like to offer you a job. A young man of your skills would be an asset."

Numero Cinco knew of Wolfram and Hart. He no longer cared about the people they hurt, for they no longer cared about him or his brothers. Their victories had been forgotten over

the years.

He took the job because he was no longer a hero, because being a hero wasn't simply about being brave and risking one's life. It was about having hope, that one day you might conquer all of the evil. It was hopeless and naïve; it was heroic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Misplaced  
**Timeline: **Post-Smile Time  
**Character:** Puppet Angel 

Puppet Angel woke up after his nap to find his nose missing - _Spike!_

He found him in the main lobby.

"You took my nose," he screamed before sinking his teeth into Spike's ankle.

Angel walked into his pent house snapping his phone shut. Spike was gonna pay.

"Angel," Nina shouted from the lounge. "I found your nose under the couch."

He pressed redial.

"Harmony, could you give ritual sacrifices a call and cancel that 3 o'clock cursing I had planned." Besides turning Spike into a puppet would only have increased the number of things they already had in common.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Years Later I Still Remember You  
**Timeline: **Post-Series

**Character:** Phantom Dennis

Dennis always wonders what happened to Cordelia. They took all her things away. He's not sure how long ago this happened, but long enough that many other people have lived here since. He doesn't like them. He guesses the feeling is mutual because they call priests - that doesn't work so they leave.

He hopes that Cordelia is alive, or if she's dead not trapped somewhere too. He misses how she used to talk to him and tell him secrets. He wants to cry because he's so lonely; he can't but the people who have live here do it for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Walls  
**Character:** Illyria  
**Timeline:** Post NFA. 

LA was a flame, a muddle of smoke and screams. Spike and Illyria stood on a rooftop. Only them left in the middle of an apocalypse.

"This can't be bloody happening."

"There are scores of occurrences that should not be," Illyria pointed out. "There is no longer a balance. One force will become the dominant."

Spike turned to leave.

"You will not abandon me. All walls are tumbling, Wesley was right. This must be what they wished not to see." She tilted her head upwards letting the rain slice along her face.

"This kingdom is lost to us."

"Rome, then?"


End file.
